


Où les Avengers prennent conscience que Tony a une famille (et un cœur)

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Les enfants de Tony [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bots Feels, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, hurt Dummy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: Se passe peu après que les Avengers s’installent tous chez Tony.





	Où les Avengers prennent conscience que Tony a une famille (et un cœur)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When the Avengers realize that Tony has a family (and a heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376039) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



> Steve a ici un mauvais rôle mais simplement parce qu’il ignore la situation. Fans de Captain America, ne le prenez pas mal.

Les Avengers venaient de finir de repousser une attaque sur New York lorsque Jarvis annonça à Tony :

« Monsieur, le labo a été endommagé par les combats. »

« Quels sont les dommages ? »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. J’ai appliqué le protocole SafetyB8 mais… Dummy… Il n’a pas suivi mes instructions, Monsieur… » La voix de Jarvis s’étrangla en prononçant ces mots.

« Montre-moi. »

Jarvis afficha une des vidéos de surveillance du labo dans le casque d’Iron Man.

Elle montrait Jarvis sonnant l’alarme alors que les combats se rapprochaient de la Tour. Aussitôt, trois panneaux apparurent dans l’un des murs du labo, dévoilant chacun un coffre en adamantium. Sur l’injonction de Jarvis, You, Butterfingers et Dummy se dirigèrent vers leur coffre. Mais, soudain, Dummy fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l’une des tables de travail. Ignorant Jarvis, il se saisit du dernier projet de Tony et consentit enfin à se diriger vers son coffre.

Butterfingers et You étaient déjà à l’abri dans leur coffre personnel dont Jarvis avait verrouillé la porte. Alors que Dummy était à un mètre de son abri, le plafond du labo céda et l’enseveli.

La vidéo passa en avance rapide jusqu’à la fin des attaques. Elle reprit quand Jarvis déploya plusieurs des Iron Man en attente de réparation pour sécuriser le reste du plafond et dégager les débris. Dummy apparu petit à petit, dévoilant son corps cabossé et son bras écrasé par un bout de poutre métallique. Il essaya de se relever mais un des Iron Man l’en empêcha.

Jarvis arrêta là la vidéo, expliquant :

« Dummy est conscient. J’ai réussi à le convaincre que bouger ne ferait qu’aggraver son état. Mais il est paniqué et je n’arrive pas à évaluer l’état de ses systèmes. »

Tony était devenu très pâle et n’arrêtait pas de murmurer :

« Stupide idiot d’imbécile de robot. »

Après avoir donné un coup de poing de rage dans un des débris jonchant la rue où il se trouvait, il parvint à se calmer assez pour demander :

« You et Butterfingers ? »

« Toujours dans leur abri, Monsieur. Je les ai endormis… Je… Je ne voulais pas qu’ils voient ou entendent Dummy dans cet état. »

« Ok. Tu as bien réagi Jarvis. »

Rouvrant les communications avec le reste des Avengers, Tony leur annonça qu’il leur laissait le nettoyage, qu’il avait un stupide robot à réparer. Steve s’indigna :

« Réparer un robot ?? Tony ! Déblayer les rues pour que les habitants puissent à nouveau sortir en toute sécurité est bien plus important qu’un simple robot ! »

Tony lui jeta un regard glacial et rétorqua :

« Le SHIELD a des centaines d’agents qui seront ravis de déblayer les dégâts. Il n’y a rien de très lourd à dégager d’urgence. Et Dummy n’est pas un simple robot !!! J’ai consacré pendant 7 mois mon intelligence, ma sueur (et un peu de mon sang) à sa création. »

Sur ces mots, Tony s’envola vers sa Tour, fermant le canal de communication avec les Avengers.

\----------------Iron Man-------------Iron Man----------------

Bien plus tard, les Avengers rentrèrent enfin à la Tour, épuisés par cette journée.

D’un commun accord, ils se rendirent au labo, ne voulant pas laisser la situation s’envenimer avec Tony.

L’inventeur était affairé au-dessus de Dummy, dont il avait ouvert le tronc. Il ne leur prêta pas attention mais il était conscient de leur présence, son corps s’était tendu en les entendant arriver.

Clint se dévoua pour demander des nouvelles du robot.

Tony répondit sèchement :

« Bras  en morceaux, coque cabossée, disques durs endommagés. »

« T’as pas des copies de sauvegarde ? »

« La plus récente date d’une heure avant l’accident. »

Le silence retomba pendant que Tony donnait des ordres à Jarvis pour préparer la fabrication d’un nouveau bras.

Bruce reprit le dialogue :

« Comment Dummy a-t-il pu désobéir à Jarvis ? Je croyais que Jarvis avait autorité sur tous les systèmes. »

« Dummy pirate régulièrement les protocoles de Jarvis et refuse d’obéir. »

Steve demanda, perplexe :

« Alors, pourquoi tu n’as pas changé son programme pour qu’il soit obligé d’obéir ? »

Furieux, Tony se tourna vers les Avengers :

« Capitaine América voudrait que je change la personnalité de ma création, que je lui enlève son libre arbitre ?!! Dehors !!! »

\----------------Iron Man-------------Iron Man----------------

Steve se retrouva penaud dans le salon commun. Les autres avaient fuis dans leurs appartements.

Finalement, Steve prit la parole et demanda à Jarvis pourquoi Tony avait parlé de libre arbitre à propos de Dummy. « Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu’un robot n’était qu’une machine suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre des ordres complexes. »

« C’est exact dans la plupart des cas, M. Rogers. Mais M. Stark est l’un des rares scientifiques de la planète à avoir réussi à créer de vraies intelligences artificielles aussi dites IA. Dummy, You, Butterfingers et moi possédons la capacité à nous autodéterminer, à choisir d’effectuer ou non telle tâche que l’on nous a confiée. Au fur et à mesure de notre existence nous avons développé une vraie personnalité avec des préférences, des hobbys… »

« Comme lorsque tu utilises ton sarcasme pour distraire Tony d’un de ces plans délirants. Ou comme You et Butterfingers qui nous construits un grille-pain lors de leur anniversaire. Ou comme Dummy qui voulait un extincteur bleu… » Se remémora Steve.

« Ce sont en effet des exemples de notre aptitude au libre arbitre, M. Rogers. »

« Diantre ! Je comprends mieux la réaction de Tony ! Ce que j’ai dit… » Steve était dégouté de lui-même. Après quelques minutes, il cessa de se flageller et prit une décision :

« Jarvis, pourrais-tu m’avertir lorsque Dummy sera réparé et Tony de meilleur humeur ? J’ai des excuses à leur faire. »

« Bien sûr, Capitaine. »

Fin


End file.
